A Human That Likes A Skeleton
by Krayzee Tree
Summary: The Underground Barrier has been broken for three years, and you're a girl with a secret, one day you're walking back home to your apartment after a grocery trip. When you bump into someone, little do you know that someone had a role to play in your near future...


' _Why on earth, do they eat, so much?!_ ' as you're walking back to your apartment building, you think about this, as the re-usable black bags you're carrying currently were quite heavy,you are 18 and should be in college, but since your mother is suffering from the recent loss of your father, you haven't been able to, as you've been too busy keeping your family on their feet,

sure, when you were younger you looked up to your father, but when you grew older you found out that he was using real animals for his experiments, instead of standard testing, and that morning when he found you trying to set them free...you shudder to think about it,

And as you were engrossed in your thoughts you weren't looking around you and crashed into someone "whoa!" you yelled as you fell, your bags, filled with food from a recent trip to the food mart, going everywhere around you, their contents spilling "whoa, are you ok?" a baritone voice asked, you looked up and saw a short skeleton in a blue hoodie with white fluff around the hood, black basket ball shorts, and pink slippers(?) you weren't frightened, as monsters had been living up on the surface for about three years now,

you realized that you hadn't said anything as you studied the monster in front of you, so you rushed into saying "oh! yeah, i'm fine, sorry, i wasn't looking" you looked around and started to pick up the food that had fallen from your grasp, luckily, the more fragile contents didn't break or shatter, you began placing them back in the reusable bags, the skeleton crouched by you and started to help you filling the bags almost expertly, when you were done he said "do you want help carrying these?" you shook your head a small grin playing on your lips "no, i'm ok, i don't want to be a bother"

the skeleton smiled "it's alright, i'm in no hurry" you stood up and started to pick up the bags at your feet "are you sure? it's no problem really, i don't want to take your time" the skeleton smile widened at your attempt to it brush off and said casually "yep, i'm sure," you sighed, relenting "well, alright, i guess i did feel a little like a pack mule, heh" you chuckle a tiny bit at your sad attempt to make a joke the skeleton cocked his head to his side as he helped you pick up some bags "do you like jokes?" he asked

you smiled and nodded "well, yeah, i like to make my brothers go krazy with them" when both of you had picked up all of the almost overflowing bags, you had 10 bags each, yeah, your family sure likes to eat "so, uh, lead the way then" the skeleton said you nodded, smiled thankfully at him and starting toward your apartment about a cross walk and a couple of stores away, while you were walking the skeleton asked "so, what's your name?" you mentally slapped yourself, cursing your forgetfulness, and said "oh, heh, sorry, my name's y/n, what's yours?"

the skeleton smiled and replied "it's fine, my name's Sans, sans the skeleton, it's nice to meet you y/n" you smiled back and said "nice to meet you too, sans" and continued walking until a question sprang up "hey sans, if you don't mind me asking, how do you like the surface?" sans glanced sideways at you, his smile still there "well, i didn't at first, since humans kept giving us weird looks, but now it seems we're kind of accepted now, no offence"

you smiled and chuckled a little "none taken at all, i have to agree though, i was always kind of interested to monsters" sans now turned his head- er skull toward you "really?" you chuckled sheepishly, glancing away "well, yeah, ever since my mom told me the legend when i was little, i always have, i was disappointed when i found out that humans had trapped such interesting characters underground"

sans seemed surprised and faced forward thinking about what you said, after a few more minutes you came to a stop at the front doors of your apartment building, which looked a bit like a fancy hotel, your dad's line of work had paid very well, the front doors were ornamented by cone shaped bushes in clay pots beside them "well, here we are, thank you so much for your help, i really appreciate it" sans stopped next to you and his smile, what seemed his forever smile, widened slightly "it's no problem, you sure you don't want my help carrying these to your apartment?"

you shook your head "no, it's alright, i got it from here" sans shrugged "you sure?" you smiled and nodded your head "yeah, i'm sure, you already spent a lot of time helping me" sans shrugged again and started to give you his bags, once all of the bags he had been carrying were transferred to you, he stepped back a bit

"well, see ya around y/n" you smiled gratefully and replied "see ya around sans, thank you" sans' smile widened again and he disappeared, from his disappearance you blinked a few times before shaking your head'magick' you thought and turned to the apartment building's front doors, walking past them, walking to the elevator and riding it to the second floor, and to the door leading to your room, breathing out a breath as you found out your keys were in the back pocket of your jeans. great...


End file.
